Malam Minggu Miko
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot yang berpusar pada dua miko Gensokyo, Reimu dan Sanae, tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan serial berjudul sama di TV. No recurring pairings included.


_Malam Minggu Miko_

_Skenario 1-H: Kasumi Telah Tiada, Miko-san_

* * *

_Kuil Hakurei, Gensokyo  
Menjelang tengah malam di musim dingin_

Bulan purnama tengah menyinari Gensokyo. Manusia kebanyakan sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya, Reimu salah satunya. Entah mimpi apa yang ia dapat sehingga tidurnya _ngiler_.

Hanya saja, mimpi indah (?) Reimu harus berakhir demi mulainya cerita. :p

* * *

***DOK!* *DOK!* *DOK!* *DOK!* *DOK!*** "_Miko-saan_~!"

***DOK!* *DOK!* *DOK!* *DOK!* *DOK!* **"_Miko-saan_~!"

Suara ketukan pintu yang demikian keras membuat Reimu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya (?) di Kepulauan Kapuk. 'Buseet, siapa sih jam segini ke kuil? T_T' gumamnya. Tanpa berganti pakaian dari piyama putih-putihnya, tanpa merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan menjulur ke depan, Reimu berjalan ke pintu kuil.

Begitu pintu dibuka, yang tamunya lihat lebih mirip sadako daripada manusia, meski rambutnya sebenarnya kurang panjang untuk ukuran sadako beneran. Tak heran si tamu berteriak, "TOLOOONG! MIKO KUIL HAKUREI DIMAKAN SADAKO~! DX"

"Dimakan sadako? Oi, oi, 'sadako'-nya aku sendiri, nih! -_-" seru Reimu sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. (Ia baru sadar kalo rambutnya acak-acakan.) "Sa-Satsuki-san?" tanyanya begitu ia melihat sosok yang berjalan ngos-ngosan menaiki tangga halaman Kuil Hakurei, Satsuki Rin. Rin mengangguk, masih ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa, sih, malam-malam ke sini?" lanjutnya dengan hati kesal, setengahnya karena dikira sadako dan setengahnya lagi karena ia terbangun di malam hari gara-gara klien yang tidak jelas.

"A-anu, Kasumi-san katanya minta jasa penyucian," jawab Rin.

"'Kasumi-san' siapa, yah? o.O" tanya Reimu penasaran.

"Ah, ini orangnya. Kasumi-san memang nggak banyak dikenal orang," jawab Rin lagi, merujuk pada si tamu yang tadi mengetuk pintu Kuil Hakurei keras-keras itu.

"Oh, begitu. Sebentar, ya, saya ke dalam dulu, ganti baju. Malu kalau ketahuan beroperasi pake piyama. ^^;" Reimu pamit ke dalam. "Satsuki-san, tolong jaga dia, ya," pesannya sebelum dia masuk.

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Reimu ganti baju ..._

"Baik, Kasumi-san, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Reimu. Kasumi diam seribu bahasa.

"Oi, Kasumi-san?" tanya Rin. Ia tetap diam seribu bahasa. Keduanya, terutama Reimu, takut kalau-kalau selama mereka ia tinggalkan untuk ganti pakaian dia berubah menjadi yang aneh-aneh, misalnya maklampir (?), nini pelet (?), siluman ular (?), genderuwo (?), banaspati (?), wewe gombel (?), sundel bolong (?), de el el.

("Itu youkai impor dari Indonesia, yah,_ Thor?_ :/" tanya Reimu menembus dinding keempat. "Bukan, tenaga kerja murah impor!" jawab si _author _dengan ekspresi _you-don't-say. _"Tapi, kayaknya lebih cocok disebut demit impor daripada youkai impor," lanjut si _author_ edan menembus dinding keempat lagi.)

"Saya bukan Kasumi, _miko-san_," ia akhirnya berucap. Suaranya lembut tapi dingin, sedingin udara malam Gensokyo di musim dingin itu.

Terang saja, keduanya bingung. Di sekitar Kuil Hakurei hanya ada mereka bertiga. "Satsuki-san, kau tadi tidak salah memperkenalkan dia, kan?" tanyanya. Rin menggeleng, tapi dia sendiri juga belum mengetahui sisi lain Kasumi.

"Kasumi telah tiada, _miko-san_."

Makin kaget Reimu dan Rin. "K-k-ka-kalau K-Kasumi-san telah tiada, lalu kau siapa!? DX" tanya keduanya ketakutan. Si tamu mendekati mereka, membuat keduanya makin ketakutan. Rambut panjang yang menutupi mukanya menyibakkan matanya, memberi tatapan yang nampaknya kejam tapi kosong.

"Sekarang saya Katsuyori, _Cyin_. Jam operasional saya cuma sampai tengah malam, kok," jawab si tamu dengan suara bas yang mantap.

Kedua gadis yang lain, yang awalnya panik gara-gara 'kengerian' yang mereka lihat akhirnya misuh-misuh sendiri gara-gara si klien ternyata bencong. 'Sialan, kirain _shapeshifter _atau youkai berbahaya yang lain, taunya manusia bencong! -_-_' _pikir mereka.

"Te-terus, jasa penyuciannya gimana, _Cyin_?" tanya Katsuyori/Kasumi.

"Urus sendiri tuh penyucian! ! Ogah gue dekat-dekat sama bencong kayak elu! DX" seru Rin.

"Kalo mau, ke Kuil Moriya aja, tapi aku enggak mau menjamin kalo miko Kuil Moriya kuat menangani banci kayak kamu!" tambah Reimu.

* * *

_Scenario 1-H cleared._

_A/N: OK, ane ngaku, deh, ane 'pinjam' nama OC bencong gue, Katsuyori, dari nama anak dari strategis legendaris Jepang Takeda Shingen, Takeda __**Katsuyori**__. (Siapa tanya? – Rin)_

_Bicara soal Satsuki Rin ... dibilang OC gimana (soalnya dia muncul di dalam _source code executable _EoSD), dibilang canon chara juga gimana (dia tidak jadi muncul dalam EoSD dan belum jadi debut bahkan setelah DDC rilis), enggak jelas nasibnya._

_BTW, Skenario 1-H nomernya berakhiran -H karena nih skenario terjadi di Kuil Hakurei, bukan karena naskahnya mengandung adegan hentai! _:v_ #dijotosReimu _

_Nantinya, kalo ada skenario yang belakangnya -M, artinya skenario itu terjadi di Kuil Moriya, bukan karena tuh naskah rate-M terselubung! _:V_ #ditendangSanae_

_DISCLAIMER: Kumpulan _one-shot_ ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan serial _Malam Minggu Miko_ di KompasTV, kecuali nunggang homonim. Touhou (c) ZUN (aka Oota Jun'ya). Yang terbukti menerbitkan ulang naskah ini tanpa seizin penulis bakal menggantikan Kasumi/Katsuyori dan disucikan Reimu di tempat begitu dia terbukti bencong. Masih untung Kasumi/Katsuyori yang asli nggak disucikan di tempat, cuma disuruh 'rujuk ke Kuil Moriya.'_


End file.
